Random Christmas Yells
by The Plagnister
Summary: Naraku visits the gang and brings Christmas presents. Everybody gets something that they've secretly always wanted. Miroku is still hearing random screams and has no ideas why.


**_A/N_**_: Yey! For the spirit of Christmas, I will write a story. It's kind of the sequal to Screams in Battle, but everybody is alive. 6.6; It's a kind of behind scene/on screen fic at the same time. Ugh, just read it. It's hard to explain. It's dedicated to Minachan the Neko, whose been dragging on me to write a Christmas story. _

_

* * *

_

**_  
Random_****_ Christmas Yells _**

"Pintido!"

"No baka! The expression is "Merry Christmas."

Miroku looked at Kagome. "But I though you said Pintido."

"I've never said suck ridulus… such a ridiculous thing. More Sake?"

"Yes please." rub, rub "But I heard Pintido somewhere before."

Kagome's face went really scary as a gigantic vein throbbed on the back of her head, crushing her under its weight. But before she could do anything, still in a drunken stupor, an extra large Hikorotsu came out of the shadows and lodged itself into his head. Sango walked out with white diamond shinning eyes and very sharp teeth.

"Mi-ro-ku…"

"Oh look, the monkies are screaming incoherently again."

"Watakatakoo!"

The door burst open and a very grumpy looking Inuyasha walked in, followed by the ever silent Sesshoumaru-sama. Inuyasha plopped down lazily next to the group. Sesshoumaru sat down more gracefully behind him and pulled Inuyasha into his crossed lap with his one arm. The hanyou's face turned beet red, but he did not protest. Miroku regained conciousness just in time to see.

"Hey, look. Dog Boy and Lord of the Fluff are here! Wuz that fuff hic thing on you shoulder? hic"

"Bugaloo."

Sesshoumaru's eyes moved in the direction of the baka houshi. The monk was once again unconscious, a huge red line across the side of his face. "Do not call me Lord Fluffy or Lord of the Fluff."

"But really Lord Sesshoumaru, what is the fluffy thing on your shoulder?"

"I, I… I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, do not know…"

Kagome blinked, but said nothing else. It was Christmas and she really didn't want to push the Taiyoukai over the edge. She like the way her body was arranged now. She wanted no disformalities created by Sesshoumaru.

"Wala wala bombai."

The door burst open again and Kana walked in, followed closely by their older sister Kagura. Juuroumaru came in next with Naraku singing "Have a Holly Jolly Christmas" terribly out of tune. The huge, toothy smile on his face made him look even more sadistic than usual.

"Merry Christmas!"

Naraku pulled, out of nowhere, a huge red bag and dropped it down on the ground. Opening it, he pulled out nicely wrapped gifts for all of the people in the room. To each person, he handed one of these presents. But there were two left in the bag.

"Who are those for?"

"You will see. Now, open up your presents like good boys and girls."

"Are they going to turn into some monster and try to kill us?"

"No, it's Christmas for Christ's sake. Goshiki, come in here."

The gigantic monster lumbered in, his teeth missing in his huge smile. Te creature sat down and quietly mumbled to himself in a corner. Like a bad boy came unbidden into Kagome's mind.

"Oly oly oxen spree!"

_'God this is boring. I want to go home and watch TyKa. Why did it have to be today, when the new shows were going to start?' _

"Kalibungai!"

The door once again opened and Shippou walked in with Inu no Taishou. Well, Shippou more like sat on the Great Tai Inu Youkai's shoulder than walked. Sesshoumaru stared dispassionately at his father as Inuyasha anime fell with the biggest sweat drop. Naraku turned, then bent over and picked up the two presents that were left over and handed it to them.

"Now that everybody's here. Please open your presents."

Kagome opened her to find little plushies of Tyson and Kai from beyblade. Sango found within her box, and kit to take care of her Hikotostu, with an easy to clean off houshi manual inside. Kirara found what she's always wanted, a ball of red yarn. Miroku found a gigantic plug that would fit in his wind tunnel. Kagura found a new, shiny, hot pink feather, and Kana got a bottle of Windex with a silk handkerchief to wipe it off.

"Chikachikachoo."

Shippou got a book on safe sex while Inu no Taishou had a manual on 'How to Handle kids'. Inuyasha found that he had gotten a whole bunch of oils and ties for his hair. Sesshoumaru had gotten brushes and combs of many sorts to keep his hair silky smooth with no split ends. Goshiki opened up his box to find a nice, brand new pair of shiny denters.

"Dolixen!"

Naraku laughed manaically and left the building, handing Kaede face lifting cream. To Kikyou, whom was visiting her little sister, he gave her a manual on 'How to Show Emotion'.

"Chukaboom!"

Naraku's form disappeared as he called out, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

Miroku was left thoroughly confused, once again with the voices that only he seemed to hear. _'Oh well, I guess it's better than being alone.'_

"But I want a pony."

* * *

**_A/N_**_: Completely random. Well, here's my Yasha Christmas fic. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night. Boomchakalakaboom. Please review._


End file.
